Foul Ball
by emma2.718
Summary: This Story takes place right after Ginny injures her arm. Find out who comes to Ginny's side at this vulnerable time and what is going through her head.


Chapter 1

The CT

 **I'm a big fan of Pitch. I was so disappointed when the show was canceled. I can't get enough of these awesome characters. Please enjoy and let me know if you want more. Chapter 2 and 3 have all ready been written and are in the process of being edited.**

 **Picking up right where season 1 ends. Ginny is taken to the hospital and her cat scan has just begun. Find out who is by her side and what is going through her head.**

Ginny lays still as the machine hums gliding her into the tunnel of future unknowns. Every players nightmare, and here she is. The fate of her career lying in the hands of this spinning tunnel that felt like a time machine. Ginny closed her eyes, wishing it was a time machine. If only she could go back to that throw, she could have planted her feet, twisted her body just an inch more.

"Okay stay really still okay?" the lady behind the glass instructed. The machine whirled, hummed, stopping then reversing with red lights flashing around. "Okay we got it." The board Ginny was laying on began to inch her out of the tunnel that may kill her dream. Ginny took a breath. A large lump began to develop at the back of her throat. "I've only just begun." She muttered as tears began streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" the nurse came from behind the glass helping Ginny sit up. The pain surged in her elbow as she moved. She hissed.

"Let's put this sling back on before we move to the wheel chair." The nurse carefully slid the sling under Ginny's arm and over her head.

As Ginny was rolled into the room, she saw Oscar and Evelyn in the corner of her room whispering and shaking their heads. Noah was sitting in a chair near her bed. Noah jumped to his feet and rushed to her side. "Are you okay? They made us wait here. Did they give you something for pain? Where's you ice? She needs ice on her elbow at all times!" Noah commanded the nurse.

"Noah," Ginny began. He was frantic. "It's okay."

"No actually he's exactly right." Evelyn interrupted. "This is a star athlete you have here, she needs ice on that elbow! Did you give her ibuprofen?" Evelyn left the room chasing after the nurse. Ginny looked at Oscar whose eyes winced as their eyes met. He shook his head as he made his way to help her out of the wheel chair and into her bed. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I tried to prevent this. Nobody would listen to me. Not even you!"

Noah placed pillows under her arm and behind her head. He sat in a chair next to her petting her hand.

"How's the game?" Ginny looked at the black TV screen. "Turn it on." Oscar reached up to the mounted television and turned the game on. "Padres lead in their seventh inning, 16-14. Fogelman is at bat and it's a home run! It looks like the Padres are making it count tonight in the name of their fallen Angel Baker. Let's take another look at that injury earlier."

"I'm turning it off." Oscar reached for the button.

"No!" Ginny snapped. "I need to see it."

Oscar reluctantly lowered his hand. His eyes sadden. Ginny watched the play. Her eyes squinting as she concentrated on every move. They played it over and over rewind then play, rewind then play. Ginny's eyes dropped, she slid her hand from under Noah and held her injured elbow. She couldn't breathe. Tears began to stream down her face just as Evelyn entered the room with ice. Evelyn froze in the door way as she took in the scene of her best friend. "Everybody out! Come on. She needs a moment. I'll call you in later." She all but shoved the two men out the door and pulled the curtain around her bed. Grabbing the Call light, Evelyn pushed the TV button turning it off. "Look Hun, you don't need to be reliving this right now. Let's save the tears for when the doctor comes in with the results. She placed the ice on Ginny's elbow gently then handed her a big wad of tissue to wipe her face.

They heard a knock at the door and shortly after, a new nurse entered with a cup of water and a pill. "Here is some ibuprofen to keep the swelling down."

"Where is the other nurse?" Evelyn questioned.

"That wasn't a nurse, that was the CT Technician. I will be your nurse tonight. My name is June. We have you under an alias for your protection. We do that with anyone who is famous. There are news vans in front of the hospital. The gentlemen who were here earlier? Are they okay to be here?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, That's Oscar. He's our GM and Noah's my… boyfriend?" Ginny hesitated to look at Evelyn who beamed a wicked smile.

"Okay, I'll make a note of that. And this young lady is?"

"Evelyn, she's my sister." Ginny raised an eyebrow and shrugged her good shoulder.

"Okay. Now as soon as they get the results from the cat scan, your doctor will be in to see you. Your Doctor's name is Dr. Nguyen. He is a very good doctor. If anyone calls for you, they must use your alias name Tammy Jenkins, or we will deny you are in this hospital. Evelyn frowned. "Can we get a better name?"

"I'm afraid not. Let me know if you need anything at all. For now, you need to rest. Keep your arm elevated and keep the ice on for 15 minutes then take it off. I will bring you more ice in an hour."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Ginny rested her head on the pillow. Exhaustion began to make itself known. "Boyfriend huh?" Evelyn smirked as she lay her head on Ginny's good arm. Ginny huffed and closed her eyes.


End file.
